Shaped carbon material has hitherto been produced by loading a mass of carbon powder into a suitable mold. The loaded carbon mass is compacted under pressure at a room temperature followed by heating to make the powder particles adherent to one another. A shaped block yielded from the preliminary treatment may then be subjected to a further compaction under simultaneous heating and pressurization. Various attempts have been made to increase the density and improve the quality of a final carbon product, including choice of binder materials and removal of volatile components contained in the raw carbon material. These prior techniques have, however, proved to be either unsatisfactory or inefficient. Carbon materials produced by the prior art have left much desired as to their quality, especially, as to hardness and strength. Furthermore, even carbon materials of inferior hardness, density and other quality factors could hardly be produced and reproduced with consistency as to these factors and, let alone, with reliability and efficiency.